


The Case of the Glowing Green Goop.

by HYPERFocused



Series: The Random Green Blob (RGB) [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something weird in the refrigerator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Glowing Green Goop.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st in a (planned) stair-step word-count (200, 400, 600, etc) series following the adventures through fandoms and challenges, of our friend, the Random Green Blob (or RGB, for short).Written for Fan_Flashworks Unidentified Object challenge.

What the hell _is_ that thing?" Clark asked, pointing at the wriggling, wobbling, yet somehow artistic, blob of glowing green goo, and backing away slowly. It looked like... but no. Lex would never... He slammed the refrigerator door shut with a bang that didn't do the Viking company any favors. Nobody answered, of course. Nate and Ella were at the school science fair. Lex and Clark (and the Other Guy) were due for the award presentation later. A minor janitorial emergency at The Planet had sent Clark scurrying home even earlier than expected, the stench making even the Man of Steel long for a porcelain bowl. This was not a job for the Man of Steel. Neither, it seemed, was cleaning out the Kent-Luthor refrigerator.

Nathan called, panicking, saying he'd forgotten his project, and could the man in the cape save the day?(Clark could 'hear' Lex lecturing the poor kid all the way from home.)Realizing, of course, that the glob was Nate's experiment, (he was into all things gross and goopy.) Clark donned said cape, and zipped the hideous, but thankfully not Kryptonite based, thing to the fair. Taking after his fathers, of course Nate took first place.


End file.
